The King and The Freak
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: No one knew it, but The King and The Freak were in love.


_**The King and The Freak **_

**By:**

_Fear Die Rothaarige_

He was the star on and off the football field. Around school he was known as The King because he was the best. Girls faught for his attention, so did the odd boy. He sat with the popular kids at lunch, laughing and joking with the rest of him. He drove a brand new, top of the line sports car. His father owned the most succeful weapons buisness in the history of Japan. No one would have guessed a boy like him would fall for a girl like her.

She came from at broken home on the bad side of town. She stayed home from football games and out of the way of everyone. She was known as The Freak. Boys and girls would push her around calling her names. She sat along in the corner munching on whatever she had scavanged from her kitchen that morning. She rode the bus to school. He father was a drunk and a junkie. Everyone expected a girl like her to end it all.

No one knew it, but The King and The Freak were in love. He would sneak away in the dead of night to steal her away from the hell that was her life for a few hours. He would drive her to the river where they had meet when they were thirteen. Back then he had not been The King and she had not been The Freak. That was before the lables that high school had forced them to live their relationship in secret. The King's father meet The Freak once and praticaly shuttered at her ragged appearance. The Freak had wanted to cry and run, but The King held her in his gentle emprace and kept her with him. When The Freak's father meet The King, he laughed in his face and asked if his daughter was a good lay. The King held The Freak while she cried late into the night.

They planned to run away the night after graduation. They had been planning it since freshman year. The King would leave a note telling his father how he did not wish to be the next CEO in the family buisness. His older brother could have it. He didn't give a fuck. The Freak would leave nothing because her father did not care. She had suffered for years at the hands of the man who had somehow ended up with her as his daughter. They would both leave and never look back.

The King was not the best of students. He would have to be tutored in Science and Math once a week. Those subjects required a logical thinking mind. He loved to be creative. The Freak was the only one that knew it, but The King loved to pound his anger and frustrations into a lump of clay. He would spend hours in the shead far back on his fathers estate and let his hands do the work of an artist. Often times the hands of The King would gently hold the body of The Freak in his calloused hands showing her the love he felt inside.

The Freak was a genius. She attended the small private school that The King attended on a scholarship. She worked hard to make she would not lose the only thing that allowed her to see her love in the day. She would have gladdly taken the full ride offered to her at Tokyo University had it not been for the fact that she did not want to leave The King. She loved to sit in her private corner of the private school life and watch The King joke with the other rulers of the school. And for a few moments everyday they would steal secret glances with each other. Neither could wait for the final bell to ring, allowing them to be together.

The King has the looks of that of a God. Hair as smooth as silk framed his face that seemed to have been hand carved by Micheanglo himself. A body where muscles ripped underneath the pale and perfect skin. He wore the best of the designer names. For his father, only the best was good enough for his son.

The Freak looked like a angel in desguise. Her sakura blossom hair tossed into a messey ponytail. Her bright jade eyes sparkling with light. She was to thin and to tall for most people to call her beautiful. Her snow white skin scared with the marks of abuse. She mostly wore the uniforms that the school provided her. When not in her uniform she would spend hours in the clothes that she stole from The King, loving his scent.

Hidden on a small silver chain was a small white gold ring with a heart made of the purest of jade. This was given to The Freak by The King, who claimed that his father had given it to his mother when they first fell in love. In his mother's will it was passed down to him. And on their two year aniversary, he gave it to her.

It was two weeks before graduation. The days seemed to pass by in a blur of goofing off and pratice. As everyone expected (And few liked) The Freak was the Valedictorian. The King was proud of his love. He had spent many a night sitting in his room with his books spread out infront of the two while she tried her best to force the many theories into his thick skull. The King had no idea what he would do without The Freak.

The day they would leave dawned bright and early. The King's father had been up for hours making calls and such to make sure that his son's position for the summer was in place. The King watched in silence while he watched the hours drag by, waiting for the time for his time to take The Freak and make her His Queen.

The Freak was up early, watching the sun rise from the roof of her ramshackle apartment building. Her father was passed out stone cold drunk on the living room couch. She knew he did not care that she was the top of the class or that she would not be comming home that night. When the time came she climbed down the stairs and into her apartment for the last time.

The hats flew up into the air as the principle announced that they had officaly graduated Konoha Elite Academy. The screams and cheers of four years of hell were heard all around. Parents cried while friends made plans for the night to party till they droped. The King was posing for pictures with his father and brother for his soon-to-be Sister-in-law. He would regret missing the wedding, but he knew they would understand.

The Freak stood off to the side waiting. Her one lone bag was already tucked away in the trunk of The King's car. As she walked past The King's father, she felt his dispproving stare and ignored it as she had been doing for years. The King, his father, and brother discussed plans to meet at a local resturant that was The King's favorite. Only The King and The Freak knew they would be far away from Konoha before they realized that something was wrong.

And with a few more words spoken between The King and his brother, The King took the hand of The Freak infront of the people he had spent the last four years hiding his love from. He pulled her close and let their lips touch in a passionate kiss. Then without a look back the two raced to The King's car.

And The King removed the ring from the chain and made The Freak, His Queen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**The idea came to me after browsing through the B&N website. Don't remember what book gave me the idea. Hope you like it. Sorry for any and all mistakes in grammar and spelling.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Later!**


End file.
